


Midnight Kisses

by coopidoopi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopidoopi/pseuds/coopidoopi
Summary: “What’re you curious about?” Tobio lightly pried on, hoping Shouyou would stop wimping out and just ask the question already.“Well, have you...” Shouyou stops to think of a nice way to put the question, but resorts to the only phrasing he can think of. “Ever kissed anyone?”-It's midnight, and Shouyou has zero rationality left. He asks Tobio a question that leads to more confessions than he would've thought.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 17
Kudos: 317





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to Ao3 so bare with me through the mistakes and bad formatting! 
> 
> I love KageHina more than I love myself. So here's a one shot that I found myself writing in the middle of the night,
> 
> I really hope you enjoy :)

The lights were off, keeping Shouyou’s room dark. The only source of light came from the moon, pushing its way through the slits of the blinds. Lines of moonlight hit Tobio’s face directly from where he lies on the small futon. Tobio didn’t think it was fair- Shouyou could see him just fine but he couldn’t see Shouyou at all himself. He could faintly make out the shadow of Shouyou’s body from where it lay on his bed, but he couldn’t see any facial features.

Tobio let out a small sigh and turned his body away from his friend’s. It wasn’t fair that he had to sleep on the futon. He was the guest, afterall. Shouldn’t he be getting special treatment? To be honest, Tobio didn’t mind the futon part of it. He just wishes he had an excuse to sleep in Shouyou’s bed, wrapped in the scent of his teammate.

_ He has always had a really nice smell,  _ Tobio thinks to himself in the dead of the night,  _ I’m sure his blankets are doused in that scent as well.  _ The blankets that he’s under right now are nothing more than spare, found unused in the back of Shouyou’s closet.  _ These don’t capture any scent of Hinata at all.  _

Tobio imagines face palming himself, afraid to do it for real in case the noise wakes his best friend. It’s not like he wants to have feelings for Shouyou, he just does. He keeps telling himself that it’ll pass, but it only seems to grow stronger every day. Especially in a case like this, where he’s staying over night at Shouyou's house, alone. Both his mom and sister went to some baby shower, but Shouyou had stayed behind so he wouldn't have to miss a day of practice.

The little things don’t help his case either. Wanting to breathe in the scent of his best friend is no way to get over what he considers ‘a tiny crush.’ Other things like using his laundry detergent to wash his sweaty clothes after practice or seeing Shouyou in his pajamas are only adding to the sensation. Being in an empty house with him kept his mind wandering to impossible scenarios. This crush isn’t one that’s a snap away from being disappearing.

“Kageyama?” A whispering voice called out into the silence. 

“Hmm?” Tobio mumbled back, caught off guard by the sudden start to conversation. Frankly, he was surprised he even heard Shouyou over the voice in his own head, telling him to get over his best friend.

“Can I ask you something?” Shouyou says in a normal tone now, knowing that his friend was awake.

“You’re gonna ask me even if I say no,” Tobio responds, stating the obvious.

“Well, I wasn’t counting on you saying no,” Shouyou says under his breath.

“Then what was the point of asking if you could ask?”

“Shush,” Shouyou says, letting out an airy laugh. “I was just curious, if uh…”

A moment of silence passed between the two boys. Tobio tried not to say anything, allowing the other boy to finish, but it seemed that Shouyou was still seeking permission to ask Tobio a personal question.

“What’re you curious about?” Tobio lightly pried on, hoping Shouyou would stop wimping out and just ask the question already.

“Well, have you...” Shouyou stops to think of a nice way to put the question, but resorts to the only phrasing he can think of. “Ever kissed anyone?”

Tobio feels as if the word ‘shock’ slapped itself across his face.  _ Why is Hinata asking me such a bizarre question at this time of night? _ But more importantly,  _ Why does he care?  _ Truthfully, Tobio doesn’t know how to answer. He takes a minute to collect his thoughts and thoroughly process the question being asked. 

“Ye-yeah,” he stutters. “Have you?”

“Seriously? Do I know any of the people you’ve kissed?” Shouyou asks excitedly.

“Oi, don’t avoid the question, dumbass,” Tobio remarks. “Have you?”

“Uh, so,” Shouyou takes a second. “Not really. No, I haven’t.”

Tobio lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.  _ He hasn’t kissed anyone? Does he think less of me because I have?  _ The simple question that Shouyou asked had unraveled darker thoughts than either boy could’ve expected. 

“Oh,” is all Tobio responds.

“I’m not really ashamed of it,” Shouyou admits. “I just feel inexperienced compared to the rest of the kids our age.”

“We’re still young, Hinata. Plenty of others haven’t had their first kiss yet.”

“Yeah, well you have,” Shouyou pouts, like he’s blaming Tobio for being another one in the numbers of kids who have had their first kiss. “But you still haven’t answered who. Do I know any of them?”

“Yeah, you know one of them for sure, maybe two. But I’m not telling you who.”

“You’ve kissed two people?!”

“Three, actually,” Tobio clarifies, lacking the tone of pride.

“You sure do get around,” Shouyou says sarcastically, but it twists in Tobio’s stomach painfully.

“It’s not like that,” Tobio sighs. “One of them was on a dare and one of them was nonconsensual. I’ve only had one girlfriend, where it was like, a real kiss.”

“Oh, okay. Weren’t you dating that one girl coming into high school?”

“Yeah, Mai. But she broke up with me because we didn’t go to the same school anymore. I wasn’t really upset though, I kinda wanted to break up with her too.”

“Why?”

“Why did I want to break up with her?” Tobio asks for clarification. He sees Shouyou’s shadow nod. “I wasn’t feeling it, I wasn’t attracted to her. We had nothing in common and kissing didn't feel right. No interesting reason, I guess.”

“So, is that one of the girls you thought I knew?”

“Uh, yeah,” Tobio confirms. Though, he feels a little squirmy with the fact that Shouyou assumes all three were girls. “I thought you might’ve known of her.”

“Wait, so the one I know for sure, who is she?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Tobio sighs. He knows that Shouyou wouldn’t want to hear about it. 

“But I wanna know,” he whines, dragging out his vowels. “I’m your best friend and you know I’m nosey, you should just tell me.”

“There’s a lot more to the story than just the kiss though, and I’m not sure I can tell it all to you,” Tobio says dismissively, hoping Shouyou would drop the topic.

“It’s as easy as opening your mouth and talking,” Shouyou encourages. Tobio doesn't feel as though it's that simple. “Besides, do you think I’d judge you, or something? Let me guess. You used tongue and it was slippery and gross?”

Tobio held back a laugh and shook his head.

“You were into it, but she wasn’t?”

Tobio shook his head again.

“You hiccuped into her mouth!”

“Hinata, stop guessing, you’re so far off.”

“Hmm,” Shouyou stopped to think. “She was actually a he? Was it a guy?”

And this is why it was unfair that Shouyou could see Tobio, but Tobio couldn’t see Shouyou. The moon lit one line across Tobio’s eyes and another across his mouth, showing wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Shouyou could clearly see that he was correct, but Tobio couldn’t see how Shouyou was reacting to the information.

“Bingo,” Shouyou smirked.

“It’s a long story-” Tobio tried to explain.

“I don’t care if you like boys-”

“I don't-!”

“Because I do too,” Shouyou said, softer than Tobio’s claim.

“You,” Tobio’s breath hitched. “You do?”

“Well, yeah, I thought it was kind of obvious,” Shouyou rolled his eyes, enthusiasm picking up in his voice again. “But, did you say you don’t?”

“I honestly don't know,” Tobio shyly admitted. “I think I like both boys and girls, maybe.”

“Oh, I see!” Shouyou said excitingly. “That’s pretty cool.”

“I guess,” Tobio shrugged. The sudden turn of conversation and confessions took him off guard. He wasn’t prepared to come out to Shouyou, and truthfully, he never thought he would. After what happened in junior high, he felt that it was safer in the closet. However, hearing that he wasn’t alone created a bubble in his chest. He’s never met anyone else who isn't straight.

“So, now can you tell me the story?”

“Uhm, I dunno,” Tobio scratched the back of his head. “It brings back really bad memories.”

“Is this the nonconsensual kiss you were talking about?” Shouyou asked, suddenly aware of how drastically this affected his friend.

“Yeah,” Tobio sighed.

“Do I know him?”

“Yeah,” Tobio confirmed, though it sounded regretful. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but just know that I wouldn’t judge you for anything that happened. Sometimes it’s good to get these things off your chest.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Did you just say that I’m right?”

“Don’t glorify it, dumbass.”

“Sorry.”

“So basically, in junior high, I was obviously figuring out some stuff. I liked a guy on my volleyball team, and he was the first guy I’ve ever liked. It was all so new to me, and I wasn’t sure how to deal with it all. I never had a role model to show me that a boy liking boys was okay.”

“But it’s totally okay,” Shouyou said, disappointed in the fact that society left such a hard impact on his best friend.

“I know that now, but back then, I had no idea. I couldn’t ask my friends about it and I was afraid of what my parents would say, so I just kept quiet. I know it’s kinda lame, but I kept a diary back then. It was the only way I could talk about my feelings.”

Tobio stared straight at the ceiling above him, his hands behind his head. It was easier to talk about the experience if he acted like no one else was listening. Pretending that Shouyou wasn’t there was the only way he could get through the whole story without stopping.

“I talked about how pretty this boy was, and how I loved his hair. How his eyes were so sparkly and beautiful. I loved the way he smiled when he played volleyball. Every time he was around me, I felt like I was in Heaven. I wrote about it all. I didn’t spare one detail. It was obvious that I was in love with him. Anyone could pick up on that through the words on that page. But I also talked about how I was confused on why I felt like this with a boy. When I say I wrote about it all, I mean it. Every time I felt something, I wrote it down.”

Tobio took a deep breath. Shouyou could sense that this was the part where things would take a turn. Tobio closed his eyes, allowing himself to relive the events. Shouyou was right, Tobio decided. It’s healthy to talk about it, so he can move on. And finally, there's a listening ear of someone who cares.

“I kept my diary in my volleyball bag, so I could write during water breaks. That way, the feelings were still fresh in my mind. But one day, I left it out. By the time I was done practicing my own jump serves, two boys had already read it. One of them was the boy I liked, and one of them was his best friend. To this day, I have no idea why they even picked it up in the first place. They didn’t seem like the mean type. I had total trust in my teammates that they wouldn’t go around and snoop in my personal stuff. But maybe, because I liked this boy so much, I couldn’t see the bad side in him. I really don’t know. But they read it, and they knew everything.

“I didn’t know what to say. I saw the diary open in Iwaizumi’s hands, and the death glare in Oikawa’s eyes haunts me to this day. I couldn’t move, it was like every part of my body just died. I watched as Oikawa approached me and backed me into the nearest wall. He was so close to me and my heart was pounding. If it wasn’t for the look in his eye, the action alone would have convinced me that he liked me back. But I knew that whatever was about to happen wouldn’t be good.

“I was entirely weak under him. I watched as he called me a ‘fag’, five inches between our faces. I couldn’t fight him off. He ran his hands over my chest and touched me places that he shouldn’t have. Then, he kissed me. Just to provoke me. To make fun of me in front of the rest of our team. Asking me if I liked what he was doing to me. It was traumatizing. Word got around that a first-year was gay for a third-year. It was absolutely humiliating. So in case you ever noticed the tension between Oikawa and I, that’s why. I hate him, as both a volleyball player and as a person.”

Silence fell through the dark room, aside from a tiny sniff. Shouyou wasn’t even certain that he heard the small noise.  _ Is Kageyama crying?  _ Sympathy flooded through Shouyou’s veins. He couldn’t tell if he was angry at Oikawa, who was someone he looked up to, or if he was deeply saddened by his friend’s past. He decided it was probably both. But all that really mattered right now was that Shouyou comforted him. He didn’t know what to say to support Tobio, but he also knew that sometimes actions spoke louder than words.

For the first time since he started the story, Tobio looked over at Shouyou. His friend’s silhouette appeared to be moving. Shouyou still hasn’t said anything, which set Tobio slightly uneasy. The information was a lot to take in, sure, but Tobio really just wished Shouyou would say something to break the silence. Tobio’s eyes squinted in the dark, trying to find Shouyou’s expression that’s lost in his shadow.

It wasn’t until Tobio could hear rustling that he realized Shouyou was getting out of bed. He watched a dark figure get closer to where he was placed on the futon. Tobio pushed upwards into a sitting position so his back was against the wall. Shouyou found the futon in the dark, throwing one of his legs over Tobio.

Shouyou found himself a comfortable position on Tobio’s lap and engulfed his best friend in a hug. His heart sped up when Tobio’s arms curved around his back and his nose cowered into his shoulder. Tobio’s hand curled in Shouyou’s hair, his other hand gripping at the fabric of Shouyou’s shirt. It was a powerful hug; there was no space left between them.

Tobio knew he was getting Shouyou’s shirt wet with silent tears, but he knew his friend wouldn’t mind. He’s never shared this story with someone, and to finally have someone who cares is healing for him. Every second that they were pressed together felt like recovery. 

It was like watching a flower vase break in reverse. Shattered glass littered the floorboards. But slowly, all the pieces float off of the ground and move towards a consensual center. Bit by bit, pieces started gluing themselves back together. A shape was finally set, and the leftover pieces filled in the gaps. A vase finds itself structurally sound, floating to its original position.

That’s how Tobio feels when Shouyou hugs him. He feels like nothing can break him when he’s got his best friend in his arms. As for Shouyou, he doesn’t want to let go because he knows how overdue this hug is. The two sit in pleasant silence, embracing the comfort that is each other.

When Tobio feels his eyes go dry, he pulls back from Shouyou. He can finally see Shouyou’s face cutting through the darkness. The two lock eye contact, holding still. Tobio can still feel Shouyou’s legs wrapped around his waist. This wasn’t the first time they sat like this, but Tobio’s heart rate picks up at the feeling regardless.

Tobio has gotten used to the fact that Shouyou is overly affectionate. At first, he was opposed to his friend constantly touching him while watching movies or at water breaks during practice. However, he got used to it as their bond grew deeper. Now, Shouyou sitting on his lap doesn’t bother him at all. Rather, it excites him. 

The two keep their eye contact in silence. Shouyou is the first one to speak. “I’m really sorry that happened to you, Kageyama.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Tobio hiccuped, speaking for the first time since crying. “It’s not like it’s your fault or anything.”

“But still, you didn’t deserve that. I wish I could’ve done something sooner. And plus, I looked up to Oikawa whenever I saw him play. If I would’ve known how terrible of a person he was to you, I wouldn’t have praised him.”

“It’s really okay, I’m not mad. I couldn’t have expected you to know. And as much as I hate to admit it, he’s a really good player. It only makes sense that you were impressed.”

“Okay,” Shouyou sighs, feeling defeated. He feels Tobios hands slip down to his waist, and he has to stop himself from shivering at the touch. “Kageyama?”

“Hm?” Tobio says, now aware that he was staring at Shouyou’s lips.

“Out of all the kisses you’ve had, you don’t seem like you enjoyed any of them.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be wrong,” Tobio nods in agreement.

“So do they even really count?” Shouyou’s mind wanders.  _ If the kiss doesn’t melt you up inside, is it really a kiss? Everything I’ve ever read shows that a kiss should spark fireworks. _

“I mean-” Tobio starts, only to get cut off.

“A kiss should be explosive. It'll cause butterflies in your stomach, and set cheeks on fire.” Shouyou recalls from an article he read. “Has that happened to you?”

“Well, no,” Tobio says, scrunching his eyebrows.

“Then they weren’t real kisses. So technically speaking, we’re even. You haven’t experienced anything that I haven’t.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Tobio slightly laughed, only to stop when Shouyou put a finger to his lips to shush him.

“You may have gone through the actions, but you didn’t get the real experience. Therefore, I say, you don’t have more experience than me.”

“If that’s what you want,” Tobio laughed again. “I’d gladly erase my past kisses from existence.”

“Then do it. They no longer exist. Poof!” Shouyou moves his hands to gesture an explosion.

“Wonderful,” Tobio sighs. “Uhm, it’s kind of late to ask this question, but why did you ask me about kisses in the first place?”

“Oh, I’m just kind of desperate to have my first one, I guess,” Shouyou laughed. “But it’s hard being a closeted gay male at this age. I was just wondering how one even approaches a kiss. Like, how does it build up? How does it feel? Does the other know it’s going to happen? Who is supposed to initiate it?”

“Hinata, you’re rambling,” Tobio points out, rolling his eyes affectionately.

“Sorry,” Shouyou says. Tobio swears he could see a faint blush spark through the darkness on Shouyou’s cheeks. “I guess, what I’m trying to say, is you don’t deserve to have had bad kisses. You deserve a real kiss that makes you feel all ‘guwahh’ inside.”

“I’m not going to disagree with that,” Tobio says. “I’d love a real first kiss.”

Shouyou can feel Tobio’s hands on his lower back. While he may have been imagining it, he thinks Tobio’s pulling on him to get closer. Shouyou wiggles on Tobio’s lap until their chests are only a hand’s length apart. He looks up into Tobio’s eyes, feeling his wants take control as his body shifts forwards.

Tobio definitely started pulling Shouyou in. The distance between them was practically painful for him. He wouldn’t do anything to make Shouyou question his feelings, but he wanted to take advantage of the situation as much as he could before it was over. Tobio wasn’t completely sure, but it felt like Shouyou was looking at his lips. He was aware of the fact that he was probably imagining it for his own pleasure.  _ There’s no way Hinata wants the same things I do. _

“Kageyama,” Shouyou half whispers. He’s so close that Tobio could feel the breath that Shouyou exhaled to say his name. Blood ran south, and Tobio knew it would cause trouble if it got any worse. But similarly to Shouyou, his wants kept him in place. 

“Hinata,” Tobio responded.

“I know I haven’t had my first kiss yet, but,” Shouyou pauses and takes a sighing breath. His hands found their way to Tobio’s shirt collar. He looks down at his fiddling hands before he looks back up to Tobio’s eyes, only a few inches separating them. “But I’d really like it if I can be the one to give you your first real, enjoyable kiss.”

Tobio’s eyes go wide, and a smile forces its way onto his lips. “I’d really like that too.”

“Okay,” Shouyou smiles.

“Okay,” Tobio barely whispers, staring directly at Shouyou’s lips before he leans in.

Wet lips connect as Shouyou pulls on Tobio’s shirt to close the gap between their bodies. It’s slow at first, but once they find the right positioning, it becomes hot and desperate. Tobio clenches onto the sides of Shouyou’s shirt, feeling the need to keep his hands busy so they don’t wander elsewhere.

Shouyou was right- Tobio hadn’t had his first kiss yet. This is what a kiss should be like. Tobio felt his stomach dance, a hungry feeling crawling up his throat. Every part of him warmed up, and he knew how red his face was without needing confirmation. Shouyou felt the same way. He didn’t know how addicting kissing could be, but if this is what it feels like, he never wants to stop.

Shouyou could feel the bulge underneath where he was sitting on Tobio’s lap, but didn’t pull away from the kiss to acknowledge it. Truthfully, the same was bound to happen to him within a matter of seconds. He felt a little bit of pressure at his bottom lip, as if Tobio felt the need to ask permission to deepen the kiss. Shouyou parted his lips more, allowing a tongue to hungrily venture its way into his mouth. 

He could feel his entire body shiver with warmth. It got too unbearable, and he was desperate to shed a layer of clothing. He felt Tobio’s hands glide under his shirt, sweaty palms rubbing on his chest. He reached for the hem of his own shirt, starting to lift upwards. Tobio caught on to what Shouyou was doing, taking over. His fingers grabbed at his shirt forcefully, pushing it upwards. Shouyou’s arms flew up to allow the sleeves to come off, their mouths parting for the first time. The separation was only long enough for fabric to pass between them. Shouyou’s body immediately felt cooler, yet more exposed. 

Without warning, Tobio pushed Shouyou backwards. The smaller of the two was on his back, pressed down on the unused blankets. Tobio ripped off his own shirt, proceeding to pin Shouyou’s wrists to his sides. Tobio wanted complete control, and Shouyou loved every bit of it.

Their bare chests collided with intensity. Shouyou’s legs looped over Tobio’s back, forcing the taller boy to stay close to his body. Tobio didn’t want to stop, and Shouyou’s body ached for more. Even though their limbs were entangled, there wasn’t enough skin touching. It never felt like enough. Both boys have waited far too long for this to happen to not have more. 

Finally, Tobio lifted his head. He opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of Hinata’s breathy smile. He moved his head downwards again, but this time, he pressed his lips onto Shouyou’s neck. Tobio let go of Shouyou’s wrists, rubbing his hand over the exposed skin on his torso. 

His thumb grazed over one of Shouyou’s nipples, causing the smaller boy to send out an obvious shiver. Tobio grinned into Shouyou’s neck, pleased with himself. He sucked at raw skin, biting softly at the mark he was sure to leave. Tobio felt the boy under him arch his back, causing their hips to meet for the first time. Tobio could feel Shouyou up against him, and both of them were hard. Shouyou let out a soft moan as Tobio grinded them harder together. As Tobio worked at another spot on Shouyou’s neck, he felt hands reach for his head. He was pulled back into another kiss from Shouyou, this time receiving tongue instead of giving. Tobio’s hands drifted down to cup Shouyou’s hips, rocking them together faster. 

Enjoying every moment, Tobio took mental note of everything he was doing and how it all felt. Shouyou was getting more tense and squirmy underneath Tobio, finally releasing their kiss. “Kageyama, I’m-” he started, too shy to finish his sentence.

“Hmm?” Tobio responded, opening his eyes to see a desperate Shouyou under him.

“I’m gonna, I’m need to,” Shouyou hinted, hoping Tobio could figure it out for himself.

“Huh? Oh, OH,” Tobio said, realizing what he meant. He climbed off of the smaller boy, who sat upwards.

“I think I’m going to go use the bathroom,” Shouyou said, breathing heavily between words. “You too?”

Tobio nodded, standing up and offering a hand to Shouyou. 

“I’ll go downstairs, you can use the one up here.”

Tobio simply nodded again, following Shouyou out of the bedroom.

Both boys eventually found themselves back in Shouyou’s room after a break for relief. Tobio was first, and he proceeded to fix his makeshift bed. He was just about to pull back the blankets to slip under when Shouyou re-entered the room. “I was thinking maybe you could sleep up here with me tonight?” Shouyou asked hopefully, interrupting Tobio's movements. 

“Oh,” Tobio said, a smile forming on his lips. “Yeah, that works.”

Shouyou smiled in response, plopping onto his mattress. “It’s 1am,” Shouyou laughed, looking at the clock next to his bed. “How’d that happen?”

“Dunno,” Tobio shook his head. It was hard for him to thoroughly process what Shouyou said. His mind was racing with images of a desperate Shouyou under him. He could get used to that view.

“Kageyama?”

“Hm?” Tobio snapped out of his thoughts. “Yeah?”

“I’m going to assume after what just happened that you like me as much as I like you,” Shouyou said.

“Good, because I really like you, Hinata.”

“So, would you maybe want to be my boyfriend?”

“No!” Tobio half-shouted.

“Wha-what?”

“Sorry, I don’t mean no. I mean, yes, but, no! I’m supposed to be the one to ask you out, dumbass. That’s how I always envisioned it going.”

“You’ve thought about asking me out before?”

“Of course,” Tobio nodded, as if the answer was obvious. “Can I please be the one to ask you out?”

Shouyou laughed. “Go ahead.”

“Hinata Shouyou,” Tobio smiled, taking Shouyou’s hands into his own. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Kageyama Tobio,” Shouyou giggled. “Yes, please.”

Tobio leaned down to kiss Shouyou again, who playfully pushed him away. “What’d you do that for, dumbass?”

“Firstly, if you kiss me again, we might not stop. We should actually try to sleep now. And secondly, if I’m your boyfriend, you can’t call me a dumbass anymore.”

“Okay, yeah, fair point. And no, dumbass, I will call you whatever I want to call you,” Tobio smiled, kissing the top of Shouyou’s forehead. 

“Whatever, Bakageyama,” Shouyou teased. “But for real, we should try to catch some ‘z’s”

“Just call it sleep, dumbass,” Tobio said, pulling the blankets up so both him and Shouyou could slip underneath the covers.

“Now you’re just calling me dumbass to mock me,” Shouyou fake pouted, finally laying down.

“Of course I am, dumbass,” Tobio yawned, laying down as well. He turned on his side to face Shouyou, and reached his arm out to drape it across the other’s still bare torso. 

Shouyou simply rolled his eyes at Tobio’s idea for a nickname, sinking his body into Tobio’s. The two fit together like a puzzle. Tobio let out a sigh of contentedness, nuzzling his nose into orange hair. “One more thing before we go to sleep?” Shouyou whispered.

“What is it?” Tobio muttered into fluff.

“Did you enjoy your first real kiss?”

“Yeah, I really did. I enjoyed everything that came after too,” Tobio admitted.

“Me too,” Shouyou giggled. “We should do that again sometime.”

“Goes without saying,” Tobio tickled Shouyou’s side as he yawned again. “I’m going to assume you enjoyed your first kiss too?”

“More than I thought was possible.” Tobio drew Shouyou in closer as a response.  “Okay, for real now, we should sleep. Goodnight, Kageyama,” Shouyou whispered into the now tired atmosphere.

“Goodnight, dumbass,” Tobio whispered back, regretting using the nickname when Shouyou elbowed his side.

Finally, Tobio was sleeping in Shouyou’s bed. And yes, the blankets are doused in  _ his boyfriend’s  _ scent. Tobio couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Kudos, comments, and such are all greatly appreciated :)  
> I accept criticism as well so please comment if you notice anything.  
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
